What's wrong with Sam
by kjobird
Summary: An emotional seperation from carly makes Sam turn into a walking vicious weapon. It is up to Cat and Carly to mend the emotional hurt back together
1. Chapter 1

What's wrong with Sam?

Cat knew something was bugging Sam. She had been 5 times more violent than usual. While she was on the phone she curled her hands in a fist and screamed " SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING GOODBYE!" She also screamed for a minute when cat broke her Bat. Cat got nervous to go near her but was even more nervous of what she was doing outside.

While Cat was riding on her bike she dashed behind a bush when she saw Sam. She was definitely not in a good mood. Her face was red and her fist was tight. She even had her teeth showing. Cat stared as she kicked a fire hydrant and yanked it out of the ground in 3 seconds flat! Still Sam was not content. The last thing Cat saw before she went home was a man around age 26 walk up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and stared at her. It was obvious he was saying something mean but they were too far to hear what it was. The guy didn't have 2 seconds after his rant before Sam had him on the ground and a bruise on his neck. " Next time you go unconscious"

Cat was scared for her friend. She kept thinking to herself " She can't stay like this, she needs help" Cat found courage to ask her but fell back when Sam screamed to go away. As she walked up something caught her attention. A tear flowed from Sam's eye. Cat knew then it was something inside that got her fuse up.

She spent all day trying to figure it out but couldn't think of anything. Then she heard Sam crying. It was hard to understand all that she said but she heard her say " oh carly" but the rest sounded like mush. Cat rapidly looked at Sam's phone for Carly's number. She added it to her phone and ran out to call Carly shay.

Carly: hey Sam

Cat: it's not Sam I'm Cat valentine, Sam is my roommate and friend. We do a babysitting service now

Carly: Oh cool, I heard about that

Cat: The reason I called is because there is something you need to know about Sam. I know you don't know me but she is your best friend and she has had huge anger outburst.

Carly: Sam's always had anger problems

Cat: I know but now she is beating people when they say a comment she doesn't like. She also ripped a hydrant out and broke a stop sign

Carly: wow

Cat: when I heard her in her room I heard her say " oh carly" but then I couldn't here the rest

Carly: Cat I know why Sam is upset

Cat: Why?

Carly: because of her ban from Italy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What's wrong with Sam? Chapter 2

Cat stood in silence and shock.

Cat: how is that possible what did she do?

Carly: Nothing it was her mom and it was an accident from her as well.

Cat: I don't get it

Carly: I live with my military dad in Italy now. Sam and I would chat on the phone all the time. However Monday her mom was looking for hot guys online and some how accidently hacked the computers at our station.

Cat: But why is Sam Effected

Carly: after they found out about it they gave orders for no one to talk to Pam Pucket or someone related to her. Since Sam is her daughter I can't talk to her.

Cat: Does the phone not work?

Carly: no they cut off the system. No one is allowed to talk to any puckett.

Cat: that's awful does you're dad know?

Carly: yes but there is nothing he can do. Sam was looking forward to visiting me in Italy next week. We weren't sure about it so that's why she didn't tell you. But now we can't see each other or even talk on the phone.

Cat: we have to find a way to get you two to see each other

Carly: I will do all I can. I miss my best friend

Carly hung up and Cat began brainstorming. She needed someone with an expert brain with technology. She knew just who to go to. Freddie Benson.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What's wrong with Sam chapter 3?

Cat went to Sam. Sam looked up with her face red from sobbing. First Cat gave her a big warm hug. " I heard about you and Carly" Sam sniffled saying " I miss her so much and now I can't even talk to her. Cat rubbed her back and said, "don't worry. I will not let you two be separated. Any best friend of Sam Puckett is a best friend of mine. "

All night Cat thought of how she could get Carly and Sam together but got nothing. Then she remembered something. She saw Freddie Benson's number and figured he would be perfect. She called him. When he answered she told him about Carly. " Yeah it's terrible." Said Freddie. Cat explained a plan. The plan was for Freddie and Cat to be outside the airport however in total disguise. Then they would go surprise Sam. Freddie thought it was an excellent idea. Carly was informed of the plan and they decided to do it the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

At 12:45 pm, Cat told Sam she was going to get some ice cream. " Whatever" Sam said. The ice cream was only a decoy. She was going to the airport to pick up a disguised Carly Shay.

After a 45-minute drive she arrived at the gate. She had a picture of what she would look like and at last she found her. " It's so nice to finally meet you, I loved Icarly". " It's nice to meet you to." Cat asked her if she was able to get passed her Dad. Carly explained that she didn't have to because he didn't like the rule either. He helped her. " Come on let's go surprise Sam!"

When they got back to the apartment Cat asked Carly to wait outside. When she went inside Sam was weeping on her pillow. " Oh Sam, I got a surprise for you!" " I don't want to come down Cat" " but someone wants to see you". That got her attention. She walked down slowly. Cat took her arm and led her outside. She saw Carly in her disguise but did not recognize her. " Hi Sam" " do I know you?" Carly smiled and took off her disguise. Sam's eyes filled with tears of joys when she saw Carly's smiling face. " Oh my gosh Carly I thought I would never see you again." Carly hugged her " I missed you so much" " me to, I'm guessing you met Cat". " Yes she is the one who contacted me." Sam ran up to her and said " "Thank you Cat, I feel like a complete mirror again." A great month was just beginning.


End file.
